


One More Sample

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Myth AU, Syringe, Taking Blood, needle, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Bleed with Naga!SchneepRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: Mythology AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 8





	One More Sample

Her blood ran a crimson so much brighter than the red of his scales. It sparkled like little rubies, rolling like tear drops down the twin holes in her shoulder. In a sick way, it was beautiful, like she was. 

His blood was not beautiful. His blood looked rancid and dark as it filled the needle, sloshing about like slime, but he needed it. Once the vial was full the naga set the sample aside and prepared another one, tail twisting anxiously as the sharp end slid under his skin into the crook of his elbow. Schneeplestein hissed lowly, his tongue slithering forth from between his lips to taste the air. It was old, musty and sterile and accented with blood. He despised the scent, even as his tongue retracted and overwhelmed his senses with it. 

Four samples was not enough. He needed more, but already he was beginning to feel a little woozy. If he took too much his hands would shake, and he wouldn’t be able to perform his experiment. Schneep mentally chastised himself for taking too much earlier. No matter- he could wait a few hours and try again. In the meantime, the naga set the vials aside and went to get his extraction cup. He had been waiting for this, and his fangs felt sore and swollen when he unfolded them from the top of his mouth.

Schneep filled almost the entire cup with his venom, milking every last drop from his body until his fangs twitched restlessly and his tail coiled tight from the pressure. It would be enough to last him many experiments, many weeks of testing. But he needed more blood. Human blood, fae blood, vampire blood, werewolf blood, naga blood, fawn blood- anything he could get his hands on. He had to test everything. He had to see if any of them could resist his venom.

Schneep had to find an antidote. He had to, or the crimson sliding down her pale neck would haunt him until he too died. 


End file.
